The Greater Good
by AfterTheFall
Summary: Their sacrifice was for a Greater Good. You must not forget that'. (Character Death).


The Greater Good

****

****

He was numb, disconnected from the scenario unfolding in front of him like a slide show. Subconsciously he knew, that as soon as he forced himself back to reality, his world would fall apart.

The trip back to Earth had been a blur, the voices screaming, demanding to know what had happened, were like incomprehensible background noise, that he blocked out, and refused to acknowledge. He couldn't. As soon as he did, he would be forced to accept what had happened.

Every few minutes, as he and the soldiers accompanying him stumbled back to the Stargate, he would feel that he was in a terrible dream, pushing himself to wake up. And everything, this small spark of hope was banished, as he looked down at the slain body in his arms, knowing that this was a nightmare he would never awake from. 

He didn't remember seeing the gate, nor walking through the shimmering water to reach his home planet. He reached the other side, almost falling onto the ramp in front of him. Looking up, he scanned the faces of the SGC personnel, seeing a multitude of emotions pass across them. Confusion, anger, but most evident was the pain. They knew, just as he knew. 

He turned to face the soldiers that had rescued him, seeing the body of another, remembering she had not been the only one to have not made it back.

Voices started again, as the medics pried her body out of his arms. Until then, he hadn't realised how tightly he'd held her as they returned. As she was loaded onto the gurney, along with her comrade behind him, he fell to his knees, not realising the tears were falling until a hand was placed on his solder, jolting him back to reality.

He looked up, recognising the face of an old friend. His eyes reflecting the confusion, the grief, the anger, but mostly the shame he felt. He saw a similar kaleidoscope of emotions pass over his friends face. Staring deep into his eyes, he silently pleaded for reassurance that it wasn't. That he'd wake up in his bed, and she'd be OK. That this was just another nightmare. That she wasn't really gone.

The reassurance never came. Instead, his friend looked away, not wanting to see a man he respected, but more importantly, a friend, in so much pain. 

"I'm sorry, Jacob", was all he heard, echoing in his head. His daughter was gone, murdered. And he had watched it.

**~They shall not grow old. As we that are left grow old...~**

Jack stood in the control room, watching a grown man he had come to respect over the past few year, break down in a room full of seasoned soldiers. It wasn't something you saw everyday, a harden warrior, so open, so vulnerable. His gaze turned to the bodies laying in gurneys below, the expressions on their face filled with pain and fear. They'd known that their demise was to come, and he knew it wasn't a quick painless death. He silently shuddered at the thought. 

An inconspicuous nurse covered the bodies with a white sheet, but their faces were etched in his memory. His best friend, someone he'd grown to like, in spite of his constant ribbing of his fascination with his rocks.

_'Artefacts, Jack', a_ voice reminded him, '_They're artefacts'_

His best friend. Worlds apart in personalities, in beliefs, morals. But they had been drawn together, formed a indestructible link that not even death could break. Daniel had changed Jack. Jack had changed Daniel. Neither was the man the other had met on Abydos 10 years prior. He never told Daniel how thankful he was, for everything. For being there for him. For being Daniel. 

His gaze shifted, the body of his second-in-command, Carter. His friend, Sam. A brilliant mind that he never completely understood, although knew more than he'd let on. An outstanding soldier which she had proven time after time. A woman of whom, he was never sure of his feelings for. There was no denying his feelings went further than an officer, but he was never sure how further. He'd never know now. 

A deep wall of sarcasm and cynicism, that he'd allow nobody to penetrate, normally hid his true feelings. But it now was smashed into tiny fragments; he had nothing to protect him from the sudden wave of grief that overpowered him.

_They were dead._

After years at breaking away the façade Jack showed the world, he had let them see who he really was; the man behind the mask. He'd left his guard down, and he did something he promised himself he'd never do again. He let himself care too much for them. He let himself love them. They'd made him care; they opened him up for this final assault.

_Damn them both. _ 

Once again, he found his gaze returning to the broken man on the ramp, crying freely, and muttering to himself. Blaming himself. His daughter had died, and he had been unable to prevent it. Jack knew exactly what Jacob felt. The shame, the guilt, the grief. It overwhelmed you so much, you became desensitised, but not before it ripped you up inside.

Meeting Jacob's eyes, the two men shared their grief for what they had lost.

_No one should have to out live their own child._

**~..Age shall not weary them. Nor the years condemn..~**

He walked out, towards the gateroom, which was fast clearing. Jack glanced upward at the man who he saw as a brother. His usual stoic demeanour replaced with the same emotions engulfing Jack. He too, had lost 2 people he had come to love as family. 

Daniel, the man who had watched over him in his time of need. Had understood him, when nobody else did. Had made him feel welcome.

And Samantha, a warrior with whom he shared a special bond that was never entirely understood by anyone other than them. 

Teal'c tried to mask his emotions, to retain the mask he wore, but his attempts were futile. What he had lost, he could not pretend he was the same. 

Both had changed him, in more ways than he would ever realise. They had aided his rebellion against the Goa'uld. They had opened the galaxy to him. They introduced him to the small wonders of the Tau'ri. They had been true friends. 

A forth man moved out from behind, his grief clearly evident in the tears cascading down his face. Unlike his 2 counterparts, Jonas made no attempts to hide what he felt. The deep anguish he felt was tremendous, even if he wanted to cover up what he felt, he knew he could not. 

Daniel had saved his planet, saved his life, and opened the doors to an entire universe he wasn't even sure existed. He may not have known Daniel as well as the others, but his actions had cause Jonas to have enormous respect for him, looking up to Daniel as a mentor. 

When he had first arrived on Earth, everyone shun him. Yet, even through her own mourning for Daniel's first 'death', she had made him feel welcome. Like Teal'c, Jonas had a strange connection with Sam. She always managed to create close bonds with aliens, with those who didn't fit in. He didn't know why, and he didn't care. All he knew was, they were gone. For good this time.

She'd entered the room as soon as the 'medical emergency' siren had wailed into her office. Running in, she stopped dead in her tracks. Jacob staring into nothing, Teal'c behind him, eyes downcast, but telling her all she needed to know. The motionless bodies in their arms being forced away by the medics, trying to get them onto gurneys. She had never felt so helpless, not even with Cassandra. At least then, she had the opportunity to save her. Now, all she had was two bodies. Two dead friends. 

How would I explain it to Cassie? 

She watched on as George consoled a distraught father, as Jack and eventually Jonas, entered the room, while all other personnel retreated, leaving the gurneys behind. The room was silent, but for Jacob's sobs, mutterings of blame. 

I couldn't… I should have… It's my fault. All mine… 

Folding her arms across her chest, it hit her with all its might. Much like Jack, the array of emotions took hold of her. Struggling to hold back the imminent tears, she looked over at what remained of SG-1. Their thoughts so different, yet their emotions mirrored in each other. Jonas freely crying, while Jack trying to comprehend what had happened, trying to keep it together of the rest of the team. Trying, but failing. No doubt, blaming himself. 

She looked to Teal'c, trying to find the support she needed to keep it together. 

As their eyes met, a lone tear escaped, falling down his face. A single tear broke her resolve, and she was now crying without restraint, with Jonas and Jacob.  The military wall protecting George and Jack quickly crumbled, as the gateroom erupted into tears, for the two warriors slain in a senseless act.

Their tears were echoed by an entire Universe.

**~..At the going down of the Sun..~**

The tears had subsided, but the emotions in the 6 warriors remained as raw as they did only an hour before, when the gate had been activated. During that hour, nobody spoke, instead, sitting in the gateroom, drawing comfort of each other. Up until then, no words were needed. All that was needed was the presence of each other, to know they weren't the only one suffering.

Jacob was lost in his own thoughts, piecing together how a routine mission had gone so terribly wrong. 

_Protected from the view of the guards by the overgrown shrubs surrounding the town centre, Jacob squatted, trying to gain a better view of the dictator who had taken his daughter, and her friend captive. Accused of crimes they did not commit, Jacob was determined to formulate a plan to free them, knowing if he did not, they would face execution. That was not acceptable. _

_Stealthy creeping up closer, he realised it was indeed Sam and Daniel being forced to the top of the deck. Shock filled Jacob for a moment, when he saw his daughter with a noose around her neck, appearing the same for Daniel. Jacob knew if he did not act, what the outcome would be. His emotions and need to save his child overpowered his logic and reasoning, as Selmak realised. She took over, forcing Jacob to stay silent and unseen, if they were to escape this city. He fought an internal battle with his smbyote to regain control of his body, and to save Samantha. Selmak struggled to stay in control, as Jacobs's emotions almost overcame her, but refused to give in, and relinquish power to her host._

_"It will lead to our capture" She told him forcefully._

_Screaming inside his head, Jacob told her he did not care. That his daughter was about to be killed. That he needed to stop it. _

_"If we are captured, Jacob, we will never escape. Secrets of the Tok'Ra will be revealed. If we make it clear the Tok'Ra is operating on this planet, it will lead to untold destruction" Selmak told him, attempting to cool his emotions. _

_He heard the order. His eyes darted to the two hanging bodies, swinging slightly below the podium. His heart telling him to run, to help her. To save Samantha. But Selmak, still in control of his faculties, refused to allow him to move. Internally, he was screaming, crying, begging, needing to get to her. To help her. _

_But he was frozen, unable to move. Hidden from the sight of the guards, but not spared the horror of his daughter's execution. For that, he was given a front row seat. _

_A roar of cheers erupted in the town centre, a declaration that the male's neck had snapped, but the female continues to struggle. They were to watch her suffocate, as the thick rope cut off circulation to her brain. _

_Tears rolled down Jacob's face, the only indication he was still in his body. He was forced to watch his only daughter die slowly and painfully, for the sheer entertainment of the sadistic dictator, who knew they were not guilty of the crime accused. And completely and utterly helpless to help._

_The guards begun to file out, following their vicious leader, leaving the two hanging bodies in the town centre._

_Selmak finally lost her battle to control Jacob, as he tore across the square, jumping up and cutting the rope that suspended the two. Running down, he took Sam in his arms, his hands cupping her face that reflected the pain she felt as she slowly died, the horror and fear in her eyes, as she knew nobody was going to save her, and the grief she felt, as she hung next to Daniel, whom she knew had died when she heard his neck snap. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over, hugging her body to him, praying he'd hear her breath, feel a pulse. Anything to indicate he still had his Sammie._

_He didn't notice Teal'c arrive, nor did he notice Teal'c in his attempts to console him. He knew someone tried to take Samantha, but he wouldn't allow them. He wouldn't let go. Just in case. _

_He remembered nothing until arriving back at the SGC, as George approached him. Nothing but Selmak's words as he held his dead child in his arms._

_"Jacob You must believe me. Her sacrifice was for the greater good"_

_The Greater Good._

The words echoed in his head,****

_The Greater Good._

Jacob spoke for the first time, his voice void of any emotion, "I need to tell Mark". Jacob pulled himself to his feet, "Mark"

**~ ..And in the morning..~**

He didn't know how he expected Mark to take the news. He barley knew the man that was his son. He had tried to remain professional, telling Mark without breaking down. But when it came time to tell Mark his little sister had been killed on a mission, his resolve crumbled completely. 

"..What are you saying?" Mark questioned, taken back by his father's sudden breakdown. Not once had he seen him so broken, not even after his mother's death. He knew the answer; bit would not believe it until he was told directly.  
  
"Major Car.. Sam. She was" Jack had joined Jacob to tell Mark, knowing Jacob would not have been able to get through it. Now, he found he was unable to do it either.  
  
"Samantha was killed in action" Jack turned to face Teal'c, who had stepped in, "She died a hero" Teal'c voice faulted as he spoke, bowing his head, in a sign of respect.   
  
Mark entered shock, staring at the broken men in front of him. He didn't know what to say, how to react. They had been estranged, he and Sam, but he still loved her. Cared for her, and felt a need to protect her. He had always believed they would repair their relationship, in time. Her time had run out. He had waited too long.   
  
"How?" Mark asked, choking back his tears. He noticed the looks shared between the three men. Classified, he thought. "She's my little sister, I have a right to know" he demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mark" Jacob responded, before turning to leave the house.   
  
"They'll be a funeral service. Just for family and friends, in a few days" Jack spoke flatly, "I'll call you"  
  
Mark watched as the two men exited, before crumbling to the ground. Leaning up against the wall, a loud sob escaped his lips, and continued, until his whole body shook with grief, as he cried for his sister.  
  
Hearing a small voice next to him, and turned to see the face of his own daughter, and in an instant, he knew how much his father was hurting. He reached out to the little girl, drawing her into a hug.  
  
"It's OK daddy" she tried to stop him crying, much like he had with her so many times. But her attempts made him cry harder, reminding him so much of Samantha. **~..We will remember them.~** **  
**They planned to have an official service at the SGC, but the organization of such an event could wait. This day was for family and friends only. No military getup, no president to tell of the courage of two souls he had never met. This wasn't for Doctor Jackson and Major Doctor Carter. It was for Daniel and Sam.   
  
It had rained during the service, 'the universe mourning a great loss.'  Teal'c had commented.   
  
"When I first met Daniel, all those years ago, I saw one thing. A geek. A geek with never-ending allergies who had a weird fascination with rocks.  
  
His rocks remained, but the way I saw him changed more than I'll never know. He proved himself time and time again, saving me more times than I can count. Even if he had a knack for getting himself into trouble, he always proved himself. I went through a pretty dark time in my life 15 years ago, a time I would have never recovered from, had it not been for Daniel. And Sam, well, I believe the first thing I ever said to her was that I had a thing against scientists. Always managed to get off on the right foot. Like Daniel, she proved herself. Even if I didn't understand what the hell she was saying when she started on her doohickie's and the techno babble, I trusted her implicitly.   
  
Daniel was our moral conscious, Sam was our brains. Both were warriors of the highest calibre. Together, they were miracle workers. Unstoppable.   
  
3 days ago, we lost more than two soldiers. We lost a friend. A brother. A daughter. A sister. A mentor. We lost two heroes whose service to us will probably never been fully realised." Jack paused for a moment, grabbing hold of his emotions. He looked up to the 12 solemn faces in front of him. Choking back the tears threatening to fall, he finished. "And I lost two friends, who meant more to me than they will never know" The service ended, as everyone packed into cars, making their way back to Jack's house, for the wake. Jack turned to see Jacob resting his hand over Sam's headstone. Jack slowly headed over to Jacob, standing next to him. No words were exchanged, no words were needed. Both men took a step backwards, raised their arms, perfectly synchronised, and flawlessly saluted their fallen heroes.   
  
  
**~Lest We Forget~**

**____________________**

A/N: In bold, is the Australian Returned Services League Ode. 

The whole poem is _For the Fallen, _by English poet Laurence Binyon, for fallen soldiers of World War I.

With proud thanksgiving, a mother for her children,  
England mourns for her dead across the sea.  
Flesh of her flesh they were, spirit of her spirit,  
Fallen in the cause of the free.  
  
Solemn the drums thrill: Death august and royal  
Sings sorrow up into immortal spheres.  
There is music in the midst of desolation  
And a glory that shines upon our tears.  
  
They went with songs to the battle, they were young,  
Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow,  
They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted,  
They fell with their faces to the foe.  
  
They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
We will remember them.  
  
They mingle not with their laughing comrades again;  
They sit no more at familiar tables of home;  
They have no lot in our labour of the day-time;  
They sleep beyond England's foam.  
  
But where our desires are and our hopes profound,  
Felt as a well-spring that is hidden from sight,  
To the inner-most heart of their own land they are known   
As the stars are known to the Night.  
  
As the stars that shall be bright when we are dust,   
Moving in marches upon the heavenly plain,  
As the stars that are starry in the time of our darkness,   
To the end, to the end, they remain.


End file.
